The Retreat
by funnygirl321
Summary: The story follows ND in their battle to top Rachel in the office. In doing that they are forced to go on a Retreat to get their issues sorted out. From there relationship will involve. Common Pairing - Quick, Finchel, Brittana, Tike, Klaine, and Samcedes. Artie would find his love on the retreat.


**Second Fan Fiction... :D Just thought I wanted to do something different from the school. They are all old to be working. **

**Sorry for the Grammar **

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Office **

On a Friday sunny morning a black porch SUV car pulled up in the car park of Ohio Enterprise where Rachel got out of the car wearing a black pencil skirt and a form fitted white blouse. She heard towards the lift where she had in her hand a cup of coffee and her mini suit case. She walked into the office like she own the place even though she is the assistance head of the sales department. She makes it hard for her collages/friends to like her.

'Rachel!' yelled Artie She turned around to see Artie running towards her.

'We've got a meeting in the board room in 10 mins' informed Artie before making his way to his mini cubicle.

Rachel was not able to reply as Artie was already in his cubicle. She made her way to her rectangular office where she placed her mini suit case on her tidy office and made her way to the board room meeting. When she got there most of her team where already there waiting for their head boss.

'I wonder what he wants us to do now. Everything that we do is not good enough for him anymore.' Complained Kurt to Mercedes

'Hopefully this time he would complement us' perked up Blaine

Kurt just gave Blaine the new comer a sympathetic look.

'Oh, Blaine how many times have you said this and how many time have you been wrong. Word of advice when I complain don't waste your time thinking of a positive words as I know for a fact that I am right.'

In that moment Mr Shue entered the room with an unreadable expression.

'Ok now that we are all here I am now going to say this one more time and this has to be the last time I say it. If I am forced to repeat myself again someone is going to have it, got it.' Pointed out Mr Shue

On the table from Mr Shue's left Santana, Brittany, Puck, Quinn, Sam and Artie looked at him and nodded nervously. On his right Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Mike and Mercedes also looked at Mr Shue and nodded weakly.

When Mr Shue saw that he had got it to them he continued

'Sue Sylvester is ahead of us again and I am not pleased with what is happening so I want you to sit up and up your game. I don't want to lose this contract that we are about to pitch this afternoon.'

'But Mr Shue you are always giving Rachel the main part and giving us the minor jobs which is like we are swaying in the back which I think is what is bring us down' interrupted Santana who was cutting Rachel dirty look.

Mr Shue just stares at Santana and was about to replied when Puck alerted Mr Shue

'It is true I mean you don't give us the main part. It is always Rachel and Finn then us'

'Is not my fault that we are better at what we do' retorted Rachel

'Are you kidding us right now? We are as good as you are maybe even better. It is just that he does not give us the chance' admitted Mercedes.

When Mercedes finished talking everybody on the table had something to say to the unfair ness of the way Mr Shue treats them.

They all thought that they have gotten somewhere but Mr Shue did not listen to them and went ahead and gave the main job to Rachel and Finn and left the rest to scrape what was not worthy. Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Puck headed to their cubicle which were in the same aisle.

* * *

'Well that was a waste of time complaining to Mr Shue. As either way he was not listening to us' grumbled Santana

'I say we have to fight. They can't just bully us like that. When we came to work here he was all like we are all equal. What a load of…..' said Quinn

'I know' interrupted Brittany 'me and Mike are doing all the co-ordinating and it is sometimes tiring as we are the only one able to do it. However we need to be recognised for this so we can also be part of the main work.'

'You know what Brittany has a point. I think we need to tell Mr Shue that we want to be part of the main project.' Proclaimed Puck

'Who is going to go to his office and say that as we all want to keep our jobs?' pointed out Quinn

* * *

With that they went to their cubicle and get on with what was handed to them for the week. Mercedes, Kurt, Mike, Tina, Blaine, Artie and Sam where heading out to have lunch in the Lima Bean.

'I have to say you had the guts to actually tell Mr Shue what we felt. What if you were fired on the spot' exclaimed Mike

'That was the sacrifice I was willing to make to get some fairness into the office and besides I am good at what I do. It may take him sometime to replace me and he is the one who wants to bit Mrs Sylvester' replied Mercedes

'I think there is no point complaining anymore as nobody wants to hear us.' Said Blaine

'True' answered Artie

'Finally you've cached on' replied Kurt clapping his hands

They stopped talking about work as they were tired of complaining. Instead they started talking about what they were going to do for the weekend.

'There is a big sale in Columbus that I am going to check out as I need to clear my wardrobe for the summer season' sighted Kurt

'Well at list you have your weekend sorted. I am going to be at home watching some TV and coming up with ideas that may not be used in our next pitch in.' said Tina

'A least the pay is good. Trust me if it wasn't I don't think that any of us will still be in the office. In fact I think Santana would be the first one to go and because Brittany is a supporter of Santana she would be the next one to go' explained Mike.

'Why would you say that I mean Brittany would not leave even though she is a trouble girl she is still good at what she does.' Said Sam a little bit confused.

'Whoa! I can't believe you. I guess you haven't notice' thought Mike

'Let me break it down for you. Brittany likes Santana. In fact I am going to say that they are going out. I saw them I think last week at the movies. They looked really cosy' admitted Mercedes

'Shut the front door! That's why she didn't want to go out with me when I asked her.' exclaimed Artie

'I mean I think Santana does not want to admit it but it is true but it would come out eventually. Although I think Brittany plays for both team' thought Mike

'What about Santana?' questioned Sam?

'I have my suspicion but I think that she now only plays for one team' pointed out Mike

'You think' asked Blaine

'Who knows it is not like we are even close in the office' replied Tina

'I think it is more like we just acknowledge each other and admire each other unlike Rachel anyway I was tight with Quinn but you know things change and now me and Puck used to go out and that did not turn out well although we are friends when we need to be and obviously we've got each other.' Ranted Mercedes

'Hold up you went out with Puck since when. I mean I thought you went out with Artie because the first time I came in it looked like you guys where into each other' said Sam.

Artie and Mercedes looked at each other and started laughing. Then Mike, Tina and Kurt joined them. Blaine was lost so was Sam. When they were able to control their laugh

Artie replied 'It was a long week at work and we made a prank at each other. When Mr Shue was showing you around that's when we were pranking them so. Oh so cute to think that we dated even dough I find Mercedes attractive. Actually I went out with Tina then though we should just be friends as we work better that way'

'Oh ok that makes more sense and I now get the dynamic of the office.' Answered Sam understanding what he has just heard

When they went into finishing of their lunch Tina glance onto her watch and saw that it was time for them to go and they finished of their lunch and made their way to the office to present their pitch even though Rachel and Finn would be the main people giving the presentation.

* * *

Meanwhile across the office Mr Shue saw what his employer where doing and he was impressed as they were able to hold their own. However he was still dwell on what was said in today's meeting.

He wondered 'why they were telling him all today when this has being going on for more than it should'

His solution was to go and talk to his wife as she always have the answer to what goes on in his department. He quietly moved away from where the pitch was being held and made his way to his office. When the door was closed he speed dial his wife number which was number one. It ranged about two times before his wife answered the phone.

'Why do I have the feeling that you are not calling me for a chat' answered his wife

'You know me so well Emma. I have a situation that I never knew went on in my department.' Replied Mr Shue

'Let me guess. Your employees came to you and expressed how they really feel about the dynamics of the office and you don't know what to do' guessed Emma

'Well you know me my employees more than I do. What they said was so unexpected. I do not know what to do about it and how on earth where you able to access the dynamic and I was wasn't' pointed out Will. When he said it he knew what the answer was going to be when the words left his mouth.

'Well baby I came to your office for a week and I was able to pick it up and before you say why I didn't tell you is because I owe it to them to tell you instead of it coming from a third party even though I am your wife. I mean if I had told you I think you would have brush it under the carpet but because they told you want to do something to make it right am I right.' Explained Miss Pillsbury

'Yeah I guess so what should I do. You normally know what needs to be done' asked Mr Shue

'Do not mock me Will. You know what I do for a living no need to be cruel' proclaimed Miss Pillsbury 'If my knowledge serves me right with the dynamics is that they need to get to know each other and at the moment there is no trust so they need to learn how to trust each other and understand where they are coming from also it looks like they are divided. They need to spend time with each for the department to move forward and if you want to be better than Sue'

'So what do you suggest I do' asked Will

'Isn't it why you called so I can give you the answer? Any way I was clearing out the office for Kurt's father Burt when I came across a leaflet to Oklahoma. It is a two and half week retreat. I mean if you want them to go then you don't need to think much about your department as I have access it is study and they can leave this weekend. All I need is your approval' examined Emma.

'As long as this would help them I can manage without them for two weeks and a half' concluded Mr Shue.

Emma then made her way in completing the form for Mr Shue's employees to go to the employee's retreat. When she was done she noted her husband and they said their goodbyes.

Mr Shue then sent an e-mail to his department and within minutes his colleagues where in their usual spot waiting for him to proceed into why he summoned them here. He also noticed that they all wore a face of concern as he does not often call an emergency meet.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. :D What do u think. Feel free to review ...**


End file.
